1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible, moisture-permeable, antistatic, and oil-resistant work gloves and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work gloves used up to now were made of rubber, vinyl chloride resin, or polyurethane resin.
Conventional work gloves made of rubber or vinyl chloride resin lack oil-resistance, flexibility, antistatic properties, and feeling. In addition, they become brittle, losing flexibility and strength, when used in cold districts.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, there was proposed work gloves made of polyurethane resin. However, they lack moisture permeability like the ones made of rubber and hence become sweaty soon after they are worn. Not only does this make the gloves feel unpleasant but also this causes the gloves to slip off during working, endangering the safety of the user.
On the other hand, work gloves used for IC production of medical treatment are required to have antistatic properties, and there is an increasing demand for such gloves. Thus there has been a strong demand for work gloves having antistatic properties in addition to the general performance such as moisture permeability and oil resistance.